1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun targets, and more particularly to small arms disposable targets.
The invention relates to targets comprising multiple target elements which are uniquely displaced from their normal positions to improve visual awareness.
This invention relates to a gun target which is capable of easily collecting soft projectiles. The conventional target is printed with some concentric circles, and/or divided into areas in different sizes so that scores can be indicated by the areas into which the projectiles form holes. The targets are mostly designed for bullets, and are not suitable for improved visual centering on the bull's eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical target for practice or competition in the shooting of small arms such as pellet guns, hand guns, and rifles, consists of a sheet of heavy paper on which one or more graphics patterns is printed, e.g., with a so-called "bulls-eye" or the like. Under many conditions of lighting or background behind the target, the hole produced by the fired round is difficult to visualize at a distance. Especially with a pellet or small caliber bullet, the hole in the paper partly re-closes. As a result, the marksman cannot, without seeing the holes, accurately adjust his aim.
The novel feature of this invention is to design of a target to accept the projectiles, with increased visual focusing on the center bull's eye.
Several targets have been developed utilizing the individual target elements. In some of these devices, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 996,712 and 1,098,255, the individual target elements are struck out of the line of fire and are retained in that position by a catch mechanism until the last target is struck, releasing the other targets to return to the pre-firing position under action of gravity. Another target, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,784, utilizes a master target which when struck releases any previously-struck secondary targets, all targets then returning to the original position, under the force of gravity.
There is a need for a simple, reliable, and rugged target that is visually enhanced to allow the shooter to easily focus on the center bulls eye of the target.
The present invention is a target comprising a combination of concentric rings which are alternatively colored having alternating colored interspersed bars between the rings and an inverted diamond shaped bull's eye in the center of the target.